fighting back
by stubbendick26
Summary: what will happen when Kagome's half sister goes to the fudal era?


Kagome ran from the well house to meet me, I smiled at her and she hugged me tight.

"Wait here, I need to get the rest of my things and then I will take you to our new home" she said then ran into the house. I sat down next to the well house and waited, I had a book bag full of clothes and a duffel bag full of clothes and personal items. She finally came out with tears in her eyes from saying goodbye to her family and a duffel bag full of her things. No one but Kagome knew I was back and I didn't want them to know. Kagome is my half-sister, I lived with my father until he started to drink and got violent. When the beatings become every night I called Kagome and told her everything, she told me she was moving and wanted me to move with her so I agreed, of course father knew nothing about it.

"Come on, mom said your father was coming here to look for you and Inuyasha is not here." she said, I jumped up grabbing my bags in the process and followed her to the well, she grabbed my hand and we jumped in. I watched the blue lights flash around me then I landed gracefully on my feet.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Kagome yelled out of the well.

"Yeah" he said then helped her out, I tossed my bags out of the well and climbed out, I saw a hand when I neared the top, I grabbed it and was pulled out. I stared wide-eyed at the group of people standing around me.

"Skyler this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kylala, and Kohaku" Kagome said then added "Guys this is my half-sister Skyler, she is the one I told you about last night" I smiled and shook all their hands. Inuyasha pushed my hair from my face gently and grew angry with the bruise on my face.

"Please call me Sky, and thank you for helping me out" I said they all nodded. I grew confused with the anger on their faces, and Inuyasha saw this.

"We don't believe in beating women especially our own children. Come on we had a hut built for you next to ours" Inuyasha said smiling at me, Kagome told me that her and Inuyasha were mates so I knew they had their own place. I followed them to the huts. We reached the little village they made for their selves.

"That hut is Sango and Miroku's place, mine and Inuyasha's is there, the younger ones have their own play house there but they sleep where ever they like and yours is over there next to the cave." Kagome said pointing to each hut, I looked at them and the huts were a good distance apart, I nodded and walked into my hut. I put my bags down in the bedroom and looked around. I noticed there were no furnishings so I decided to start building my own. I changed into short cut off blue jean shorts, a mid drift blue tank top, and tennis shoes. I pulled my waist length blonde hair up into a pony tail, I stepped out of the hut and walked behind my hut where I found a lot of wood and tools sitting there. I looked around and started working, I worked for two days on the furniture, I looked up into the sky when I finished the last of it and smiled. I put everything into the hut and put all my things away. I finished in the hut then I went to the hot spring that Kagome said was a little ways in the forest. I bathed then dressed, I put on tight hipster jeans, a mid drift white tank top, a long sweater that covered my rear and no shoes. I laid down in a meadow over looking our little village, I closed my eyes and thought how easy life was here. A shadow came over my face and I looked up and saw a little girl watching me.

"Hi there, what's your name?" I asked sitting up watching her.

"Rin, what's your name?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm Skyler, are you out here by yourself?" I asked looking around for anyone.

"No, I am with Jaken, Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru" she said, she started making flower crowns and I smiled at her.

"Let me show you a trick" I said standing up, I picked some flowers around us then sat back down next to her smiling. I made the flowers into a heart and handed it to her, she squealed happily which made me giggle, but she shivered. I took off my sweater and put it on the child and smiled down at her. All of a sudden a man burst through the forest with a sword in his hand but stopped when he saw the little girl was fine and smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Skyler. Look what she made me" Rin got up smiling and jumping up and down. I knew I should have been scared but I could not feel fear even if I wanted to. I bent down and picked up my clothes, pushing my hair out of my face still smiling at the child.

"I see your friends have found you I will see you around Rin, come by any time. I live in that village my hut is the one next to the cave." I said, Rin ran up to me and hugged me thanking me, I nodded and left a stunned Sesshomaru standing there.

I heard Rin squeal so I ran towards her only to find her safe with a strange Miko watching over her. The Miko is a beauty beyond compare with waist length blonde hair that begged to be touched, bright blue eyes, her figure was slender but curvy. My beast roared it's head _MINE!_ I stared at her beautiful face but discovered there were some slight bruising on her lovely face. I stared in shock as the woman walked away smiling to herself, I will definantly see her again.

I walked back home and started making dinner, when everything was finished I ate and smiled to myself at the very gorgeous man I met today. I went to bed and fell asleep, I woke the next morning and decided to make a smaller bed in case any of the children decided to stay with me for a night. I dressed in short jean shorts, a white tank top, and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail as I started working on the bed I started singing 'If You Had My Love'. I heard running and a little voice calling my name, I looked up and Rin was running towards me.

"Hi Rin, where are your friends?" I asked as I continued to work on the bed.

"They are in the forest, they think I'm looking for food" she said watching me. I nodded and put my tools down wiping my hands on a rag I had. I walked into my hut and brought out a bowl of soup for the girl, I watched as she sat down and ate after thanking me. I finished the bed then carried it into the hut and placed it against a wall in my bedroom. I looked up when I felt a demonic presence, I grabbed the dagger I had on my thigh and glared up at a snake demon who was looking for a hanyou and a Miko. Rin squealed and hid behind me.

"Give me the jewel or the child" the demon said I felt the girl send a call out.

"Over my dead body"I yelled as I jumped into the air slicing the demons chest open. I landed on the ground only to realize the demon was going after Rin, I used all the speed I could and grabbed the child and jumped out of the way of it's teeth, it barely missed me. I covered Rin's body with mine, I looked up when I heard the demon scream, I noticed Sesshomaru standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Rin are you alright?" I asked looking her over.

"I'm fine Sky thank you, you saved my life" she said smiling up at me.

"Anytime you are with me, you will always be safe" I said I looked up when Sesshomaru stood in front of me, I could tell he was sniffing the air.

"Which one of you is bleeding?" he demanded, I glanced at Rin and she shook he head. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my knees and right side. I looked down at myself and realized I was bleeding.

"Damn" I said standing up and going into my hut, Sesshomaru and Rin followed me inside. I cleaned my wounds then bandaged myself. "I'm alright" I whispered. Sesshomaru nodded then whispered "thank you for saving Rin and protecting her when I was too far away" I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, she was visiting me so it was the least I could do plus she is like a little sister to me. Whenever she is here with me I will protect her with my life" I said smiling at him as I started on lunch.

"Very well, I will allow her to visit more often" he said I noticed something flashed in his eyes. I smiled at him and watched him leave. Four days later I was sitting by the fire pit in my home cooking when I felt a familiar demonic aura then I heard something outside.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" I heard Inuyasha yell just outside of my hut, I stood up and walked outside and came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"This young Miko invited us over anytime we wanted to visit" he said and Inuyasha stared at me. "SKY!" I looked around but was too late to do anything. I landed on the ground with an "OMF".

"Rin?" I said staring at the girl in my lap smiling. I laughed at her then stood her up, I looked up when a hand came into view, I took Sesshomaru's hand and he helped me up grinning. "What do I owe this visit?" I asked ignoring Inuyasha and the others.

"You told Rin and this Sesshomaru that we were welcomed here any time, so we took you up on that offer, plus I had to give this back to you" he said handing me my sweater, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Let her keep it, it looks better on her anyway" I said smiling at him, he looked confused. "Please come on in" I said and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Sky can I talk to Sesshomaru first?" Kagome asked, I nodded as I ushered Rin and Jaken into the hut.

"Are guys hungry? I have enough stew left" I said.

"Yes please" Rin said smiling, I nodded and handed her a bowl of stew, I glanced at the imp sitting in the corner watching Rin closely.

"What about you Jaken?" I asked, he looked at me and thought about it, he nodded so I handed him a bowel.

Outside

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't like us, but please leave my sister alone. She might be a Miko and strong but she has been hurt too many times and I don't want you breaking her heart even more" Kagome said, Sesshomaru looked confused.

"What do you mean Miko?" I asked watching her.

"Sesshomaru, Sky was beaten nightly by her father, he almost killed her a few times. She can take care of herself but her heart is too big and she trusts too easy. I love my sister but I'm asking you not to hurt her anymore than she already has been." she said then left me standing with Inuyasha.

"I don't know what you are up to but I agree with Kagome that girl has been hurt enough. Hell she flinches if she hears a man raise their voice even a little anywhere around her. Just don't hurt my sister in law" Inuyasha said then followed Kagome. I stood there for a moment thinking about what Kagome and Inuyasha told me, and my anger flared. Now I know where those bruises came from.

Back at the Hut

"Sky?" Rin asked from my lap, I looked down at her.

"Yes?" I asked putting my book down.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" she asked I stared down at her.

"Sure" I said thinking of a song that would work for a small child.

I started singing, I looked up and Jaken was asleep and Sesshomaru was still with Kagome and Inuyasha so I didn't think he would be standing outside listening. I started rocking in the rocking chair I made.

_***You lift me up, I touch the sky. When there's a tear you wipe my eye. Everyone I think should know. Where I am you always go. I close my eyes I know you're here. Open them wide and you appear. I am always safe and free. Cause you're watching over me. From the biggest cloud up in the sky. To a tiny spot upon a fly, yeah. Everywhere I choose to be, you are watching over me. I close my eyes I know you're here. Open them wide and you appear. I am always safe and free. Cause you're watching over me. You are shadow, you are light. You take the darkness from the night. I am always safe and free. Cause you're watching over me.**_

I glanced down at the girl and she was sound asleep, I smiled. I picked her up and laid her down in the extra bed I had made for children and covered Jaken with a blanket I made. I heard the door open and I turned around coming face to face with Sesshomaru, who seemed to stare at the yellow bruises on my face and arms. He seemed really angry but impressed at the same time.

"How long have you been out there by the door?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"You have a beautiful voice" he said, he glanced down at his servant then looked for the child, I showed him where she was. I could tell he held deep love for the two.

"Thank you" I said blushing a little.

"May I speak to you outside?" he asked and I nodded following him outside. We stopped walking next to the cave, he leaned against the mountain with his arms crossed across his massive chest. His long silver hair reached his calves and begged to have my fingers run through it, his molten gold eyes seemed soft for the first time, his muscles tensed then relaxed.

"What can I help you with?" I asked he glanced at me then continued to stare across the ocean.

"I need someone to care for Rin, she seems to like you and I know you can protect her Miko. I will make sure you have everything you need for this task, and I will visit often, but we are still searching for Naraku and that is no place for a child. Will you do this for me?" he asked still staring out at the ocean. I always liked kids so there was no harm.

"Sure, I would be happy to keep Rin with me" I said smiling at him then I did something that shocked us both. I grabbed Sesshomaru into a tight hug then turned and ran back to my hut. Sesshomaru came back to the hut to pick up Jaken, I watched as they both left. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

I stood there shocked for a moment after she ran back to her village, _she hugged me._ I couldn't believe she actually hugged me. Maybe I could win her heart and make her mine for all time.

I woke the next morning and started on some breakfast, Rin woke up, after she ate she ran outside to play with Shippo and Kylala.

"Sky, can I come in?" Kagome asked at the door, I glanced at her and nodded. "What did Sesshomaru want last night or is he still here?" she asked sitting down in a rocking chair.

"No he is not still here, he asked if I could keep Rin while everyone was still searching for Naraku. I told him I would" I said sitting next to her in another rocking chair and handed her a cup of tea. We sat in silence for a while then I stood to go out and tend to my garden.

"When are expecting him back?" she asked as she followed me out to my little garden.

"I'm not sure but he did say that he would make sure I had everything I needed to take care of Rin and that he would visit often." I said tending to my garden. She nodded then left me to my duties. I glanced up every now and then checking on Rin, I smiled at her watching her play with the other kids. I sensed a demonic aura coming towards the village, I ran to Rin and pushed her behind me. The others came out of their huts or gardens where they were working. We watched as a giant demon came out of the woods, he shook the ground as he walked.

"Sky take the children to the cave" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, Kohaku can do it" Kagome said, I watched as Kohaku grabbed the children and ran to the cave. Everyone stared at Kagome and she grinned at me.

"Give me jewel shards" the demon said glaring at Kagome, Inuyasha jumped in front of her and said "Over my dead body". I watched as they started battling the demon, Kagome shot arrows towards the demon. Inuyasha was knocked into a tree and the demon went straight for Kagome. I jumped in front of her and pulled two purifying blades out of thin air, I jumped into the air and cut off the demon's head. I landed on the other side of the now dead demon's body. The blades disappeared, I watched as Inuyasha and Miroku buried and sealed the demon after they got over the shook of what I had done. I walked to the cave to retrieve the children they all looked fine just a little frightened.

"SKY! Are you hurt?" Rin asked when she saw me.

"No sweetie, I'm fine." I said looking her over.

"Sky, Rin called Sesshomaru she was so scared for you" Kohaku said, I nodded and we all left the cave. Rin and I walked into our hut and sat in my bedroom as I tried to find something for her to wear to bed. I looked up when I heard a rumble. I grabbed Rin and held her as a rock slid came towards my hut. I tried put up a barrier but I was too late as the rocks destroyed my home. I covered Rin the best way I could, I hissed when part of the house fell on my leg crushing it.

"SKY!" I heard outside the now destroyed hut, I could see people moving around the hut.

"I'm here, we are alright but hurry Rin will not have much air" I yelled back, I could hear Kagome screaming for Inuyasha then I saw a ball of light land near my hut.

"SKY! RIN!" Sesshomaru called, I looked up when the building started coming apart by all of our friends, I started losing consciousness.

"Lord Sesshomaru hurry, Sky is hurt" Rin yelled, I could hear everyone panic trying to get to us. I looked up when I saw light, I was still covering Rin. I pushed Rin towards the opening in front of us, she crawled over to Sesshomaru and he helped her out. Sango looked her over making sure she was unhurt. "Rin is alright" Sango said assuring everyone the child was unhurt.

"Sky talk to me" Sesshomaru called, I smiled weakly at him.

"I can't feel my legs, they are under the roof" I said, he nodded then walked away. I listened and stared at my sister as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku started taking the roof off of me. I felt the last of the wood taken away then someone's hand on my arm. I glanced up and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Back up Inuyasha" I said as my body went pink, I smiled as all my injuries healed, I smiled bigger when Sesshomaru's arm grew back.

"Wow, she is just as powerful as Kagome" Sango said smiling down at me. Sesshomaru pulled me up so I could sit up straight. I smiled at Rin when she was finally released by Sango, Rin ran to me and hugged me tight crying.

"I'm alright Rin, go play and I will see about getting our home fixed." I whispered, she nodded and ran off. Sesshomaru carried me bridal style out of my old home and set me down so I could see the damage. There was nothing left of my home, I sighed and started working to fix it.

"Sky, why don't you go back to your time and pick up some supplies and your home will be done by the time you get back. Don't worry about Rin she can stay with the other children until your return." Sesshomaru said, I glanced at the others and they nodded.

"Very well, I won't be gone long since my father is looking for me." I said staring at the ground. "Don't forget to grab my clothes Kags" I added, I looked back at Sesshomaru and hugged him thanking him for saving us. He nodded, I walked away towards the well, I sat on the edge and jumped. I climbed out of the well and walked into my mothers house smiling at her.

"Momma?" I said walking through the door, she looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Skyler?" she asked when I nodded she grabbed me in a fierce hug. "I am so happy to see you, but your father is coming here everyday to see if your here. Here is some money go to the market and get what you need, be very careful dear." she said then checked outside to make sure I could leave. I thanked her then took off running to the market place. I purchased some new clothes for me, Kagome, and Rin. I picked up first aid supplies and some ramen for Inuyasha. Kagome told me about her friends and what they liked, so I grabbed some treats for the smaller children. I bought two new duffel bags to put everything in, after I placed my items into the bags I started walking back to the shrine, I didn't know how long I had until I was found. I had just made it to the well house when I heard "SKYLER" I turned quickly and stared at a very angry father. I ran inside the well house just as I was about to jump in my father struck me across the face. I fell into the well with the bags still attached to my shoulder, I sat down at the bottom of the well then I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and Sesshomaru was staring at me a little confused. Tears were running down my face and there was a red mark across my face. Sesshomaru jumped into the well and gently moved my hair away from my face so he could see the mark. I could see the anger flash in his eyes, he picked me up then jumped out of the well. He carried me to the village and set me down on my feet when Kagome saw my face and she ran towards me.

"I was unable to get to the market and back before getting spotted" I said everyone looked angry. I healed my face before Rin saw it, I smiled when she jumped up and hugged me tight. "Look what I got for you" I said taking the bags off of my shoulders, I opened the bag and showed her the clothes I bought for her. I gave Kagome the clothes I grabbed for her, Inuyasha the food he loved, and the other treats I handed to the others. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my shoulder and turned me around, I stared in shock at the new hut. I walked into the hut and looked around, there was two bedrooms, all rooms fully furnished, and the hut was moved away from the cave so we would have no more problems with land slides.

"Thank you guys this is great, how did you do it?" I said hugging them all, I kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and grinned at the look on his face.

"We had a few demons helping plus extra people from the village. Sesshomaru brought the furniture while everyone else got more help from their demon friends." Kagome said smiling at the blush on Sesshomaru's face.

"Thank you this is more than we need" I said looking around again.

"Nothing is too good for my girls" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear before he turned around and left. _Did he just say my girls? _I looked up at Kagome and she was staring after Sesshomaru like everyone else. I went into the rooms and started putting everything away then went outside and looked around. Rin was sitting next to the front door and Ah-Un was sleeping in the field next to my hut.

"What's the matter Rin?" I asked sitting next to her, she looked up at me and I could tell she was upset.

"Sky, there is nothing to do, Shippou is always flirting or playing with the other girls and no one likes me." she said I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Rin honey, everyone loves you but if they don't then they don't deserve you. As for Shippou he is just a boy who enjoys making everyone around him happy even if he doesn't realize that the one true friend he has is not happy." I said looking around again getting an idea in my head. "Come on Rin let's have some dinner" I added, she nodded and went into the house. I fixed her some dinner then sang her to sleep, once she was asleep I left the hut to talk to the others which I found in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

"Guys I want to make a surprise for the children. Kagome do you remember those play areas we went to as kids? I want to build one of those in the field between our huts" I said Kagome nodded and everyone looked confused but excited.

"Good idea, that would be a perfect place for the children to play that way everyone can keep their eyes on them" Kagome said, I nodded then left with everyone following me to get started. We worked through the night but we finally finished just before dawn so we sat down and waited for the children to wake up. The play ground was a large fort full of secret walls and holes to peek through, and swings. The children woke up and squealed when we explained how to play on it. I walked into my hut and started breakfast after we finished eating I sat outside and watched the children play.


End file.
